pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Boggy Wastes
Boggy Wastes is a dungeon located in Northeast Achford. The dungeon have mainly grass, poison, and ground types. It has 48 floors and a rest point at Floor 24 with a Kangaskhan rock for storing and withdrawing items. The water located in the Low Floors Paralyzes the player on contact, the water on the Upper Floors poisons the player on contact. Dungeon Parts Scenery Low Floors Low floors have brown ground with little grass growing and some purple flowers around the floor. Also it has gray rock walls and green numbling water that can paralyze. this floors have a pretty big space for walking and rain is common here. This begings on floor 1 and lasts untill floor 10. Mid-Floors Mid-Floors are like previous but here the darkness increase, and fog begins to be more common. This starts on floor 11 and ends on floor 29. Upper Floors In Upper Floors the scenery changes increasing darkness. This begins on floor 30 and ends on floor 48. Pokemon Most Pokemon in this dungeon are Poison-type or Grass-type. The Pokemon start off as mostly stage 1 Pokémon but slowly transition to mainly Stage 2. Pokemon in bold are recruitable, please visit the Recruitable Pokemon page for more information. Low Floors The Pokémon that appears in lower floors are listed below. This Pokemon are not recruitable and are around 50s. The one exception is Shroomish, which is around level 11 and reruitable. This begins on floor 1 and lasts until floor 10. *Yanma *Grimer *Gulpin *Bidoof *Diglett *Ekans *Paras *'Shroomish' *Gloom Mid-Floors The Pokemon are similar to the previous except there are more stage 2 evolutions and the Pokemon become stronger. They are mostly all Poison-type. This begins on floor 11 and ends on floor 17. *Arbok *Yanmega *Barboach *Vileplume *Arbok *Paras *Yanma *Diglett *Gulpin *Gloom *Muk *Bidoof *Gloom *Croagung Lower-Upper Floors The Pokémon here are all recruitable and they are around Level 11. This begins on floor 18 and ends on floor 29 with floor 25 being different. *'Poliwag' *'Yanma' *'Oddish' *'Bidoof' *'Lotad' *Arbok *Yanmega *Barboach *Vileplume *Arbok *Paras *Yanma *Diglett *Gulpin *Gloom *Muk *Bidoof *Gloom *Croagung Floor 25 This floor contains different Pokemon from the previous floors. These Pokémon aren't recruitable for except Stunky that only appears in this floor and is around Level 35. *'Stunky' *Muk *Gastrodon *Vileplume *Dugtrio *Parasect *Bibarel *Swalot *Marshtomp *Skunkank *Yanmega *Arbok *Toxicroak Upper Floors The Pokemon found on this floor are mostly all fully evolved. The Pokémon show more diversity in attacking and are mostly all Poison-type. This begins on floor 30 and ends on floor 48. *Shellos (West Sea Form) *Muk *Gastrodon *Vileplume *Dugtrio *Parasect *Bibarel *Swalot *Marshtomp *Skunkank *Yanmega *Arbok *Toxicroak *Bellosom *Breloom *Amoongus *'Foongus' *'Shellos (East sea form)' Bosses There are two sets of bosses found in Boggy Wastes. The first is an Arbok and 4 Ekans as minions. This is located at floor 22 of the dungeon. The second boss is located at the end of the dungeon. The boss is Swalot and Gulpin with 3 followers of their respective pre-evolution. Items The items that are found in Boggy Wastes are all the necessary items required for an explorer, except instead of apples there are green apples. All the tutor items can be found in this dungeon as well. Many items can be found sticky and Grimy Food is more common than apples. But of course, if there are users of Rest in your party this shouldn't be too much of an issue. Final Room After completing the dungeon there is a final room with a paradise theme. There is a Deluxe Box found here which can give the following items; *TM Toxic *TM Sludge Bomb *Big Nugget *Nugget Mystery Egg This dungeon has Mystery Eggs located on floors 25+ the Pokémon that can be hatched are as follows; *Doduo *Grimer *Gulpin *Oddish *Diglett *Yanma *Croagung *Mudkip *Foongus Secret Room Secret Room appears since floor 25 and have 4 boxes (2 hidden). The switches located in the Secret Room are used to open the doors to get the Deluxe Boxes. There are 2 Hidden Deluxe Boxes at the Bottom-Right and Bottom-Left corners. The following items can be obtained from the Deluxe Boxes; *Nugget *TM Toxic *TM Poison Jab *TM Sludge Bomb *Revival Herb Dungeon Objective By completing this dungeon the player can later talk to the Mayor and obtain the Aquatic Key. This key is needed to enter the dungeon Murky Trench and obtain HM Dive. There are many Pokemon that can only be found here such as Foongus or Mudkip. Trivia *This is the only dungeon where the player can find a Mudkip or Foongus, and only in Eggs. *Paralyzing water can only be found in the lower floors *This dungeon used to look differently untill the Muk and Gulpin overtook it **This is a play on how pollution destroys beautiful places *The Gulpin and Muk are classified in the same manner as players **"Malihini" are the term used for outsiders Category:PMU 7 Category:Dungeons Category:Archford Category:PMU7 Dungeons